


Why Can These Things Never Be Easy?

by Sunshine_lollipops_and



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue, Survival, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_lollipops_and/pseuds/Sunshine_lollipops_and
Summary: Jim, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu beam down for negotiations with some suspicious demands. Predictably, it all goes to shit pretty soon.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first multi chapter fic, so I hope you enjoy! Sending good vibes ~

I don't own Star Trek ;)

* * *

Before they even beamed down, Jim had a bad feeling about this one.

The Federation were determined to secure a trade deal with the planet Zeearis, a small civilization rich in highly valuable Latinum. And Starfleet was nothing if not a little money hungry.

But that wasn't this issue. Problems started to arise with the demand that the planet was making for the conditions of the talks, in which the Enterprise would negotiate on behalf of the Federation.

Their first demand was that only the Bridge Crew of the Narada incident beamed down. A representative of the planet had gushed about their heroic bravery and other such bullshit for hours, before making it clear that no agreements would be reached if any other officers arrived. Jim was pissed enough at that one alone. There was a reason that there were regulations about who could beam down with who.

Usually, as highest ranking Commanding Officers, Jim and Spock couldn't go together. Apart from in serious emergencies, which this was certainly not, it wasn't a great idea to leave the ship without the command of it's Captain or First Officer. Not that Jim didn't trust his crew, but it was a regulation Jim saw the reasoning behind.

And then there was all the younger crew members who needed to get in these away mission hours and experience to learn and rise in the ranks. Jim did not go quietly on this one, but Admiral Ze was not backing down. So that led to Jim, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu making up the party.

Oh and the second thing? They couldn't bring any tech. Even Spock lost it on this one. Apparently these natives considered it a sign of distrust and disrespect. Jim was starting to consider this the sign of a trap. But once again, after a lot of shouting and insulting from both parties, the Admiral had her way.

But he'd been surprised by the friendly welcome as they beamed down to the Great Hall, where the negotiations would take place. And though he was still on high alert, the people were amiable, and they all agreed that the first day of negotiations went relatively smoothly. There was a small celebration that evening for the beginning of talks, and all the party had a great time mingling and laughing. The Queen of the planet was good fun too, actually, and she and Jim spent some time debating who in the Federation made the best whiskey. Their individual sleeping quarters were spacious and luxurious, and after a good night of sleep Jim felt more relaxed for the second day of negotiations.

Which was stupid of him.

Things started off well, but an hour in, everything had gone to shit. The room was deadly silent, thick with unbroken tension. After the Queen's steadily more frustrated demands that they be granted a seat on the Federation Council, (which wasn't even something Jim could freaking control) they had reached a stalemate. Jim was honestly close to packing it in, cos he could see this wasn't going anywhere.

Until something, or rather someone, did go somewhere.

The Queen, that is, took a nosedive to the floor, ceremonial skirts billowing around her.

The room erupted into chaos. The Queen was lifted from the ground and whisked away within seconds, and the Great Hall was suddenly flooded with people doing God knows what and generally panicking.

The man who'd introduced himself to Jim as one of the Queen's three private physicians was poking around her goblet of wine. He drained it into a jug and inspected the dregs, before gasping, audible even above all the din, and shrieking to the room at large;

"The Queen has been poisoned!"

Which brings us up to now.

This has the opposite effect to what Jim expects. Instead of more noise and panic, everyone seems to freeze.

Jim catches Spock's eye. He knows Spock's thinking the same thing as him, maybe not in the same words, but the sentiment is there - oh shit.

A serving maid is whispering in the doctor's ear, looking frightened.

"Is this true?" The doctor asks quietly, turning to her.

The maid nods.

"Friends," exclaims the doctor to the stunned room, "I have received yet more startling news. The Commander -" he points at Spock with a long finger, "was seen early this morning acting suspiciously in the kitchens. As a scientist, he is more than knowledgeable in the art of poison. We must conclude that it is he who has attempted murder on our Queen!"

An angry babble breaks out, and two burly guards lay menacing hands on Spock's shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

"Doctor," announces Jim authoritatively, using his Shut Up I'm The Captain Voice, "these claims are completely ludicrous and unfounded. Commander Spock is no murderer. I must insist that you unhand-"

"Silence!" Screeches the doctor. What was his name again? Igbrick? Ellvick? No, Illvick, that was it.

"Guards! Seize the criminal's associates also! They will all be executed at dawn!"

Why do things always escalate so quickly?

Jim locks eyes with Spock again. He nods. Jim hates it, but he knows what he has to do.

He turns to the other three.

"You gotta trust me," he whispers, "just follow me."

They nod back.

"On your knees criminal's!" Demands Illvick, looking just a little bit maniacal.

Jim moves as if to kneel, but at the last second swings his knee back up, effectively ending any chance the guard in front of him has of ever having children.

"RUN!" He yells, and Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu are sprinting just behind him, as he forces his way through the crowd out the imposing double doors with more than a few well-aimed elbows to the face. They're quick, too quick for the guards weighed down in ridiculous chainmail and armour, and before Jim knows it they're out of the castle, across the rolling palace gardens, and into the deep woods that surround it.

* * *

They're barely under the cover of the trees before Uhura grabs Jim by the throat and slams him up against a tree.

"Why the fuck did we leave him behind?" She hisses, and Jim sees Chekov and Sulu take a reflexive step back from her. "Are you that selfish? Did you not hear that they're going to kill him at dawn? We have no comms, no way of getting help to him. How stupid can you-"

"Lieutenant," Jim barks, eyes blazing, and she immediately backs off, seeing that he is not fucking around here, "You're out of line. I am your Commanding Officer, and I make the calls, remember?"

She nods, but her jaw is set and she still looks furious. Jim takes a deep breath.

"You don't think Spock and I have talked about this kind of scenario? It goes both ways. If one of us is captured, the other takes the rest of the landing party and runs. You can't rescue someone if you're stuck in the cell beside them."

Uhura drops her stiff posture, and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I-"

"It's fine Uhura. Now, let's not lose any time. Chekov?"

"Sir?"

"I got a toy for you to fix." He throws over a Comm.

"Sir, how did you-?"

Jim grins. "I was not about to beam down here with no way of contacting the ship. No freaking way. But it got broken somehow in our little exit. So that's your job. Uhura, Sulu?" Jim narrows his eyes. "We have a rescue mission to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today, chapter two will be up soon ;) and don't worry, there's a LOT of whump and h/c on the way. Reviews and kudos are so appreciated if you have the time! Thanks for reading! Xxx


	2. Nyota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Kirk make a good team. In moments like this, their banter falls away as they both fully lose themselves in the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is chapter two for you all, I hope it delivers!

Don't own Star Trek :)

* * *

Uhura and Jim make a good team. In moments like this, their banter falls away as they both fully lose themselves in the action.

Darkness fell a couple of hours ago, and by then their plan was fully formed. She and Jim would break in and rescue Spock, and Chekov and Sulu would stay back to work on the broken Comm.

They are just short of breaking through the last line of trees when Kirk, who's leading pauses and turns her."

I think we're clear." He whispers.

Nyota looks around him herself to check. She nods back at him. 

He smiles.

"Let's go."

They scale the high gate and make it across the gardens with ease and without incident. Under the cover of night they're almost invisible.

From the window of Nyota's sleeping quarters that first night she'd admired a beautiful tree that rose just shy of the wall, close enough to touch. Now, she could use it to her advantage.

They'd discussed in detail all of the possible entry points, but in the end, this one seemed the most plausible.

Kirk climbs first, and as soon as he is a few meters above her, Nyota starts too. The tree is sturdy, and a breeze to climb, and to be honest, she almost enjoys it. It takes her back to a more carefree time, wind in her hair, high above the rest of the world. She allows herself this moment of peace, and then returns to her determined focus as she clambers in through the window.

The Zeearisians clearly didn't them enough of a threat to lock the window, or even the door, which makes things so much easier.

The palace is silent, but so are their footsteps. The halls echo at the slightest noise, but she and Kirk are light and precise on their feet, moving as quickly as they can afford without compromising their stealth. 

From here on in, they're playing it by ear, with no intimate knowledge of the castle's architecture. Before they'd set out, they'd agreed that some kind of underground holding cell would be the most likely place for Spock to be, going on how most castles work, so they make for the stairs. Flamed torches are lit on the walls but the light is still low, casting dramatic shadows against them. 

Kirk freezes, six steps in the bottom of the narrow spiral staircase. He taps his leg twice with his hand.

That means that there's a guard, but he hadn't spotted them. Yet 

They wait ten endless seconds and then both slip out of the shadows. Kirk grabs the man from behind in a choke hold, covering his mouth. When his eyes roll back, they lower him to the ground as quietly as possible with his clanging suit of armour. 

They continue.

The guards grow gradually more frequent, the deeper into the bowels of the castle they go, and they knock out another four guards each, at least. 

They seem to have been moving for hours. The castle corridors are never-ending. But then they subdue another guard, round the corner and-

Nyota's breath catches. Behind thick metal bars, is Spock, strung up by his wrists, seemingly unconscious.

She picks the lock easily, and immediately moves to take some of Spock's weight while Kirk works on the manacles. As Kirk fiddles with them and swears quietly, Nyota has some time to examine their surroundings. It's the most stereotypical, cliche dungeon possible, cold, dark, windowless and damp, but hey, there are no prizes for originality in captivity.

She's relieved not to see any blood staining the stone cobbles.

There's a click of release, and Nyota finds herself with an armful of slack Vulcan. Kirk holds Spock while Nyota checks his pulse, which is thankfully strong and steady, and then hoists him up onto his shoulder with a grunt. There's no time for coddling - they need to get out.

Nyota leads this time. She memorized their route as they went, but now that Kirk's hands are occupied with Spock, she must deal with any guard(s) alone, or at least until Kirk's had time to prop Spock up against a wall and join her.But now that she knows Spock's ok, it's easier to concentrate, and move with purpose.

They meet few guards on the way back, and make it back to the window without detection so far. Getting Spock down the tree is a nightmare. He's tall and heavy, and totally limp and unhelpful, but somehow all three if them make it down the tree in one piece.

Nyota almost let's the tension she's been holding in her chest since the Queen first collapsed go, when suddenly, alarm bells start ringing. There's angry shouting, and then the gardens are bathed in light. Nyota's stomach drops.

"Oh fuck." Whispers Kirk, and then they run.

The firing starts as soon as they make a break for it. But it's not phasers, no, they've got _fucking bows and arrows_. They're whistling past her at an alarming rate, hitting the ornamental trees with resounding thuds.

Being quiet and discreet stopped being a priority as soon as that light turned on, and so when they reach the gate, Nyota doesn't hesitate in lifting her leg, and striking the chain on the gate with deadly accuracy. The gate bursts open with s dramatic clang, and though she's still scared out of her mind, and the arrows are still coming thick and fast, they're on the home stretch now. Only one hundred meters or so until they're safe again in the forest.

There is thud terrifyingly close, and Kirk falters for a second, falling behind slightly. She almost stops, but he quickly regains his speed and soon they're back, behind the trees.

They keep sprinting for a few more minutes, until the noises have faded and they've really lost them, and then Nyota finally stops to catch her breath.

Kirk lowers Spock to the ground, looking a bit pale, but it's probably the light (or lack of) playing tricks with her perceptions. She'll worry about him later.

She kneels down in the mud, and starts to shake Spock.

"Spock? Spock, can you hear me?"

He makes no sign that he is aware of her, but Nyota is nothing if not persistent, and so keeps at it until his head rolls and his eyes open.

"Nyota.... I..." He takes a breath, and seems to wake up fully.

"I am unharmed, Nyota."

She let's out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, and lets herself lean her forehead against Spock's for a moment, just to make sure he's really there, and safe, and ok. 

She stands, and helps him to his feet.

"Good to have you back, Spock." Smiles Kirk, but it's more of a grimace. He really is pale, and he's standing strangely.

"Captain, are you-?"

"Fine Spock, fine," he reassures with another grin, "let's get back to the others before they start to worry."

Spock's a little unsteady on his feet, so Nyota and Kirk each take one of his arms around their shoulders. They walk slowly, but within an hour or so, they're back in view of the makeshift camp. Chekov and Sulu come running over.

"Meester Spock! It is good to see you again Sir!" Cries Chekov, practically bouncing on his feet as he helps lower Spock to a sitting position.

"Likewise, Mr Chekov." He returns, and Nyota smiles. Spock's ok.

She's just about to sink to the ground beside him, when Sulu gasps in shock. She spins around, because what the fuck is it now-

A completely limp Kirk has collapsed into Sulu's arms. She runs to help, and then notices that he's drenched in blood. 

Embedded deep in the small of his back, is an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a comment or kudos ~ Take care, and and I'll see you again very soon with chapter three ;) xxx


	3. Pavel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is trying really hard to cope, to hold his chin up and survive this, just like the Captain would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Nothing to say really, sooo.... I hope you enjoy!

Don't own Star Trek ;)

* * *

Pavel's heart nearly stopped when he saw the Captain fall. Just for a second, after hours of nervous waiting, he'd thought everything was going to be ok now.

He'd nearly fixed the comm, they'd found a nearby river for fresh water, and Hikaru had foraged some leaves and berries and bits of bark that he swore were safe. He had felt close to exploding with nerves waiting for the others to return, but then they'd appeared, Spock walking, Nyota smiling, and the Captain grinning as if it were just another Tuesday. They would be home soon and this nightmare would be over. The bad luck was supposed to stop now. But it didn't.

* * *

Hikaru has the most first aid training of all of them, but Dr McCoy's quarterly medical refresher doesn't exactly cover arrow wounds in the wilderness. They're all clueless really.

They panic for a bit, not knowing how to proceed. Nyota is saying that if they pull the arrow out they'll do even more damage, and he'll bleed out, but Hikaru is adamant that the wound will become infected if it isn't cleaned and dressed. Spock ends the debate by giving the Captain a 15.2% higher chance of survival if the arrow is successfully removed.

Pavel doesn't want to know what the Captain's chances are.

They get it out, but Pavel would hardly call it a successful operation. They prepare, positioning themselves around the lax Captain - Spock holding down the his shoulders, Pavel holding his legs, Hikaru gripping the arrow, and Nyota ready with the torn off strips of their uniforms that will be bandages.

Spock nods.

Hikaru takes a deep breath, and yanks the arrow out in one smooth motion. Except he hasn't got all of the arrow. If not for the horrible reality of the situation, Pavel wouldn't almost laugh at the look of blank, horrified shock on Hikaru's face as he stares at the arrow shaft.

The arrow head is not attached.

It's still in the Captain's body.

Nyota thrusts her bandages into Hikaru's arms, and plunges her slender fingers into the Captain's back without hesitation, and within a moment of breathlessness, retrieves the barbed arrow head.

The Captain is clearly not as deep in unconscioussness as they thought, because as Hikaru presses down on the newly gushing wound he lets out a deep, gutteral moan of pain, and twists his body away. But Spock's hands are firm, and keep him unmoving. Pavel's hands are less firm, as he fights to keep his breakfast from reappearing at the sight of Command Gold stained bright red.

They all stay where they are as if being held down by some invisible force, until the blood seems to have slowed to a steady ooze, and the Captain has quietened again. Hikaru and Nyota rinse the wound with fresh water, and then bandage it tightly.

They move the Captain closer to the warmth of the fire Pavel built earlier. Despite the balmy weather, something inside Pavel feels cold.

Things calm down a bit after this, but the mood is sombre. They sip at water, pick at food, but mostly sit in uneasy silence, watching the Captain. He's completely still, and it's unsettling.

They all need to try and catch whatever sleep they can to be alert for tomorrow, but nobody trusts the forest enough to do so unguarded, so they take it in turns to keep watch.

* * *

Hikaru wakes Pavel for his shift sometime in the early hours of the morning.

"Jim's not doing so well, Pav," Hikaru tells him in a worried whisper, "I think he's got a fever. If he wakes up at all, see if you can get him to drink a bit of water."

Hikaru is not exaggerating. An hour into his watch, the Captain has stopped restlessly shifting, and instead is muttering unintelligibly in languages he doesn't even recognise. Pavel holds his hand, and even manages to get him to take a sip of water. Placing a hand on his forehead, he's warm, uncomfortably so, and is coated in a fine sheen of sweat, but he's shivering, and drawing closer to the fire. What's he supposed to do?

He's feeling too hot anyway, so he pulls off his gold shirt and tucks it around the Captain, leaving Pavel in his black trousers and top.

He's hesitant to make any noise at first, but soon enough he's bored and lonely and starts chatting to his unresponsive Captain. He tells him about Russia and his family there. He tells him about Starfleet Academy, all of his favourite classes and lecturers. He tells him about the Ensign in Communications he has a crush on, about how he misses his mother sometimes, about his favourite songs.

He talks and talks and talks, until his throat is dry and it's time for Nyota's watch.

He gently shakes her awake, and she hugs him, and tells him how well he's doing. He nearly cries.

* * *

The next morning, Pavel's feeling a bit better, a bit stronger, a bit more ready to hold his chin up and survive this, just like the Captain would. He wakes up early to get more work done on the comm, and then volunteers to go with Nyota to collect some fresh water from the river.

They're both worried, because the Captain still hasn't woken up and he's starting to look _really_ unwell, but they talk about nicer things, like their last shore leave, and which Rec Room is the best, and what they'd do if they won the lottery.

They turn to walk back, and Pavel's feeling lighter and happier than he has since this disaster started, when of course, because the second he relaxes something terrible happens, there's an ear splitting roar from the direction of the camp, and it sounds like some kind of _animal_.

Pavel doesn't know why he's surprised that another thing has gone wrong, but nevertheless, he stands there, completely shell shocked for a second. Nyota doesn't have this problem. She immediately bursts into a sprint, and Pavel catches up to her just as they get back.

He knows he'll have nightmares about what he sees in front of him now for a long, long time.

There are two - what even are they? Huge, grey, hairy creatures, with small black eyes, four muscular legs, and long snouts that open to reveal a huge, snapping mouth of infinite sharp teeth. They're like wolves, but double the size and more monstrous, more hungry, more vicious.

Spock is fighting off one, but Hikaru is slumped, unmoving on the ground, blood running down his face.

The second wolf has just turned away from Hikaru, and faster than Pavel can even think, is coming up being Spock at an alarming speed, who's got his back turned and hasn't noticed it and it's too late and it's pouncing and -

Pavel covers his eyes as he hears a _thwack_ and then a nauseating ripping of flesh. Nyota screams. He can't even look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying ;) hope you're all good, and I'll see you soon with the penultimate chapter! Xxx


	4. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov wakes at a quick shake, and Spock sees a grit and determination in his eyes that hasn't been there in such intensity before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A long one today, with things ramping up a bit now, so I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Star Trek ;)

* * *

Jim is not well, Spock confirms as he redresses the wound in cleaner rags. To his dismay, their efforts to keep the site sterile seem to have been in vain, judging by the red, inflamed skin around it, and Jim's high temperature and persistent unconscioussness.

He has just secured the last bandage when the creatures arrive. He doesn't recognize them, though they bear resemblance to several species he has studied, but he leaves that thought for later, instead noting their thirst for blood, and speed on their feet. This will be no easy fight.

They haven't seen him yet, only Sulu, so Spock moves as far from the Captain as he can, in the hope that the creatures will not notice the helpless man. Then, when he is prepared, he seizes a thick, fallen branch of birch from the ground, and joins Sulu.

They fight in frenzied bursts, sometimes circling and dancing around eachother, catching their breath, sometimes defending and attacking so quickly that they must rely on instinct alone, abandoning any strategy.

Sulu launches into a new attack and Spock follows, but one of the creatures delivers a powerful headbutt into the Lieutenant's unprotected side from under his arm. He goes flying backwards, and Spock almost loses focus at the sound of Sulu's head connecting with a rock with a sickening crack as he hits the ground.

The creatures _learn._ They seem to be adapting to their weaknesses. And they know that being alone is a significant weakness. Spock's Vulcan heritage gives him advanced endurance and strength, but this vicious, unrelenting barrage of assaults is exhausting. He's begining to tire, and that's when unforgivably simple mistakes could start to creep in. He needs to end this.

He swings his branch for momentum, and then sends it into the creature's face, in what he hopes is a deadly blow. He concludes that it is, as the side of its face caves in, and it needs to be because he can't see the second creature, and it's highly probable that it will attempt an attack from behind. 

He spins around, and all that he can see is the second creature, huge and close, and coming right at him with alarming velocity, and he knows this is it, sending a silent prayer for forgiveness to Nyota and-

_THWACK!_

Jim has come flying in from Spock's left, brandishing a heavy branch of his own, and the blow he delivers to the creature is strong enough to momentarily stun it, giving Spock the opportunity to drive his branch in through the creature's mouth, and out through the top of its head.

Spock looks up as the creature collapses to the ground. Chekov is covering his eyes. Nyota has opened her mouth to scream. But his immediate priority is Jim, who is grinning in giddy relief at Spock, swaying like a leaf in the wind. Spock supports him in his sliding descent to the floor.

"I'm good, I'm good," he assures, looking worryingly shaky and pale, but from a quick inspection, Spock sees that his back has not bled excessively more. "Go see if Hikaru's ok."

Spock does that.

Nyota and Chekov beat him to it, already at Sulu's side, pushing back his hair to see the injury, speaking softly to him.

Sulu cracks open an eye.

"Heyyyyyy."

His pupils are lazy in reaction to light, and he seems disorientated.

"I think it's a concussion," Nyota states, looking back up to Spock, "we'll clean it up, and then just wake him up every hour to check he's still alright."

Chekov suddenly gasps, diving for an object a few meters away. It's the comm - Sulu must have had it in his pocket when he was thrown.

"I think it must haff hit ze tree." Chekov says worriedly, eyeing it.

It chooses that moment to burst into static, and Chekov jumps in suprise.

"It's vorking! It's vorking! Hello, Enterprise, zis is Ensign Chekov! Do you recieve?"

 _"Pavel!"_ Exclaims a voice from the comm. _"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok. The planet's been ignoring all our transmissions, we wanted to beam you back up ages ago, but we couldn't get a lock. Listen, Scotty wants to talk to you, I'll patch him through. Take care, Pavel!"_

Chekov beams at the comm.

"I vill see you soon, Theena!"

_"Aye laddie, you will. Now, let me speak to Spock."_

"Of course, Meester Scott." He blushes, passing the comm over.

"Mr Scott."

_"Spock! It's great to hear your voice. Are you all alright?"_

"The Captain has sustained a severe injury-"

 _"I god damn KNEW IT!"_ Comes the faint Southern roar from the comm.

"Hey Bones!" Jim calls from where he's sitting, and even Spock can see how much hearing his best friend's voice has lit Jim up.

"-and Lieutenant Sulu has suffered moderate head trauma." Spock finishes.

 _"Ok, Spock,"_ says Scotty, _"I'll let ye talk to McCoy in a jiffy, and he'll help ye however he can, but for now we need to talk about getting ye out of there. You see, there's a little problem, and I dinnae even-"_

"Spit it out, Scotty!" Calls out Nyota in affectionate exasperation.

_"Right you are lassie! The thing is... these bloody bastards have managed to engineer some kind of interference, so we can't beam you up from anywhere except the room you arrived in. Are you understandin' me?"_

Spock swallows his frustration.

"That will be a difficult endeavour, Mr Scott, as we are currently, under Zeearisian law, criminals under pursuit, and accessing the required area would be hazardous, and strenuous for the Captain and Mr Sulu."

Jim opens his mouth to protest this, but shuts it again when Nyota glares at him.

_"I know, Spock, but I cannae do anything else for ye without starting a war. Which I'd be perfectly happy to do for ye, but I've got Admirals breathing down my neck, and the bastards don't seem to get it. We're monitoring the zone at all times, and we'll beam you up the second you step foot there."_

Scotty heaves an audible sigh of frustration.

_"I'll pass ye over to the doctor. Look after yerselves."_

Nyota has walked Jim over to them while Scotty talked, settling him down against a tree. He is still smiling.

_"Right Spock, you green blooded bastard, I want to know exactly what fucking happened, and how close to dying Jim is."_

"The Captain recieved an arrow to his lower back in evasion of-"

_"A fucking ARROW? I-"_

"-The wound has developed an infection, and the Captain remained unconscious until recently. His fever is persistent."

_"Ok. I'm guessing y'all cleaned it and did your best, and unless you got any antibiotics with you, there ain't much else you can do except keep him hydrated, keep him warm, make him rest, and get him back to me as soon as you can. Sulu?"_

"The Lieutenant lost consciousness when his head collided with a rock at high speed. He is disorientated, with sluggish reactions, but coherent."

_"You know the drill. Wake him every hour, ask him a few questions. Hopefully it'll just be a concussion, no subdural hematomas or any other funny business. The test of you, stay freaking healthy. Now, pass me onto that damn infant."_

Spock does so dutifully, and gives the Captain a little privacy as he, Nyota, and Chekov help Sulu up and further away from the dead creatures. They have an escape to strategize.

* * *

They decide to wait until dark to move. Jim passes the comm back to Spock after thirty minutes, beaming. McCoy is still online, and quietly tells Spock to make Jim get as much sleep as he can.

 _"He's in a hell of a lot more pain than he's letting on,"_ he had said, _"and he's exhausted from whatever ridiculous antics he's been having with "giant wolves". Look after him Spock. I trust you."_

* * *

Sulu falls asleep quickly. Jim is more stubborn.

Chekov convinces him to eat, but it comes back up before long, so they stick to water. They can't leave him out of their planning, because to be frank, they need his strategic genius, and eidetic memory of the castle's layout. But when their plan is fully formulated, he seems to be able to relax, and drifts into restless sleep.

* * *

Nyota and Spock get a quiet moment together while the others take their rest.

"How are your fingers?"

They'd been cut sharply by the barbed arrow head she'd pulled from Jim's back. He's barely seen her since he attended to them yesterday.

"They're fine Spock. You're not feeling weird or anything after being in that dungeon?"

"No. I am perfectly adequate. Even better when I am with you."

She lets out a breath of laughter, then rests her head on his shoulder. They watch the sun set peacefully.

* * *

Rousing everyone is varying shades of difficult.

Chekov wakes at a quick shake, and Spock sees a grit and determination in his eyes that hasn't been there in such intensity before.

Sulu is dizzy and lethargic, and needs the support of both Nyota and Chekov to walk, but he manages a faint smile.

Jim is completely delirious. The coherency of a few hours ago has completely slipped away at the rise of his fever, and he struggles against Spock for a concerning amount of time, until he finally seems to recognise him. Almost all of his weight is on Spock, who is supporting him from his right. 

Their walking pace is painfully slow, and Spock considers carrying the Captain, but he needs to keep him conscious, and his own arms free for when they reach the palace, and so decides against it.

It is still frustrating, however, and also uncomfortable to recieve occasional waves of pain through the psi-points at which they are touching, as Jim characteristically broadcasts his emotions. It is not the actual pain that unsettles Spock, but the thought of the sheer volume of it that the Captain must be experiencing if Spock is feeling it too. 

Jim babbles nonsensically into Spock's ear, and though it's an indication that his health is grave, it occasionally makes Nyota smile, or Chekov giggle.

"...Y'know Spock... Your hair is really shiny. Do you condition it or something?"

"...Are Vulcan chicks hot? I've only ever seen old ones so I'm kinda wondering..."

"...Gaila made the _best_ cookies, and they were honestly worth the allergic reaction, though Bones didn't think so..."

The incessant chatter is at least somewhat reassuring that he is still capable of speech, until his lucidity seems to slip a little further.

"Bones!" He calls out, swinging round.

The others turn just as fast, half expecting the Southern Doctor to be standing there. There's no one.

"Bones, can I have a pain hypo...? I'm kinda sore..."

"Come along, Jim," mutters Spock, returning to their planned route, "The Doctor will be thrilled at your enthusiasm, and certain to provide you with all the medication you require when we arrive back on the Enterprise."

"Bones!" He calls again, "let Gaila visit! I'm bored, and I miss her..."

Nyota bites her lip at this.

Jim is looking less cheerful too.

"Shhh now, Captain." Spock soothes, and that seems to be enough to quiet him for now.

On the other end of the scale, Sulu is completely silent. Understandable, really. With an injury like that, co-ordinating both speech and motor function would be an impossible task.

As Jim joins him in silence, the gravity of the situation seems to sink in and the small group gradually tenses. This is it. In an hour or so, they will be back on the ship, or... well, not.

They stop again as they reach the final line of trees. This is it. Jim raises his head from Spock's shoulder in confusion.

"Wh's goin' on?" He slurs.

"Everything's ok, Jim," Nyota whispers, and Spock notes her unusual use of his first name, and concerned tone, "you just gotta stay really quiet now, ok?"

Jim nods determinedly.

Nyota quietly picks the lock on the gate this time. The route she'd taken with Jim, over the gate, in through the second floor window, was of course completely out of the question with Jim and Sulu's present condition. They settled on another plan: stay undetected for as long as possible, and then at the last minute, make a break for it.

The gate opens, with quiet clangs that make all of them wince. The garden is long, but soon they've reached their entry point, the window of the Great Hall, their beam up point.

Spock pulls the comm out from his pocket.

"Commander Spock to Enterprise."

_"I'm receiving you, laddie."_

"We will be making our entry to the designated zone shortly. It will be a highly time sensitive operation. Are you prepared for transportation?"

_"Look we're having a wee problem, very minor, I swear, I'll have it sorted in five minutes, max, so can ye hold on 'till then?"_

"That will..." A guard is patrolling in their direction. He spots them, and bellows at the top of his voice towards the others dotted around, "that will not be possible Mr Scott! As quickly as you can!"

He stuffs the comm back into his pocket, leaning Jim up against the wall as he takes two quick steps up to the window. He draws his elbow back, and then slams it into the window. It shatters with an earsplitting smash, and he doesn't hesitate in bundling Jim in through the window, ushering the others in after, and then following.

They stumble into the centre of the room, and then... Nothing. Nyota yanks the comm from his pocket.

"Scotty!" She hisses, "you need to get us up, _now."_

 _"I swear, it'll only be a few minutes more,_ _alright? Just hang on, I'm almost there!"_

With that, the huge double doors burst open, and the Queen strides in, lavish, floor length skirts swishing, flanked by Doctor Illvick, and scores of armoured guards.

"Ah," She says, smiling cruelly, "you're back. And I see you cheated with a communication device. How... How characteristic of diplomats you are."

"Queen Niaress. You seem recovered." Spock states calmly, "For one who was never truly poisoned."

"Ha! You caught on, did you? Didn't think Starfleet taught its officers to think for themselves, but wonders never cease!"

"We'll burn your planet to the ground for this," Nyota says, with more venom than Spock has ever heard from her before, "You dare to stage a crime, arrest the First Officer, and attempt to murder the Captain of the Enterprise? Who do you think you are? You filthy-"

The Queen laughs again. It's hollow and sharp.

"You foolish girl. You think that you will be returning to your monstrous galactic contraption? We have been listening in to your communications, we blocked all transport aside from in this room to lure you here, and now we have blocked it from here too!"

Spock's blood seems to run cold. Of course it was a trap.

"And how is your charming Captain?"

Jim looks completely spent. The entirety of his weight is on Spock now, and he's uncomfortably warm. He raises his shaking head, making eye contact with the Queen.

"Fuck you."

She smiles coldly at him, and then returns her gaze to Spock.

"I had other plans, Commander, truly, but it became clear that this... well, fiasco, was necessary in the face of your continued obstinateness. We hoped to bring your filthy Federation to its knees from a seat on its Council, but began to see the merits of doing so from the outside, with the torture and death of it's golden, poster crew. Before long, the twisted modern ideology of technology and advancement will be forgotten, and we will return to the simplicity of our forefathers!"

"Vhat? You hate technology, but you are using it to keep us here? Do you haff a mental impairment?"

"The ends justify the means!" She shrieks, "our first priority should always be the eradication of the vile, electrical apparatus you have concocted for your own gain! But instead of riches, your inventions have only served to bring war and destruction!"

Who authorised this race as advanced enough for trade deals?

The Queen seems to recalibrate, insanity fading away a little, calm returning.

"I know you are trying to delay your arrest, in vain hope that your pathetic engineer will break through our walls. But he will not. Guards, take them!"

They burst into movement, kicking and punching their way through the tall guards. Their chances are good, until at least seven guards jump Spock at the same time. He can't take all of them, and they drag him towards the Queen, restraining any part of him that he could use to break free.

The others stop. Jim is on the floor, fresh blood coming from underneath his hairline and from his leg, his arm hanging oddly, looking dislocated. Nyota is panting and glaring furiously. Her wrist is certainly broken, and she has a long cut on the side of her face. Chekov is wheezing, clutching his ribs, with impressive bruises forming around his eyes and temple. Sulu is also on the floor, looking dizzy and nauseated. There's red, hand shaped marks around his throat, and his head wound is bleeding anew. And yet they still look defiant, a force of nature not to be reckoned with.

The Queen steps up to Spock, twirling a delicate blade between her silk gloved fingers.

"That was amusing, but of course, fruitless. To show you what happens when you act childishly, I'll do to the Commander what I've wanted to do since we first met."

She leans close to Spock, smirking, and raises the dagger to rest at his throat.

"I've never seen green blood." She whispers, and then slices in one decisive motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll have the last chapter posted very soon! Lots of love, xxx


	5. Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are scheduled an impromptu shore leave for two weeks later, which the Admirals swear is a coincidence, but Hikaru knows it's an unofficial apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last one. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Star Trek :)

* * *

The first thing Hikaru registers upon waking up is his damn headache.

Ow.

He's pretty fuzzy, sore and groggy as hell, has been since he got knocked out by those weird ass giant wolves.

Then he notices all the noise; shouting and running and wailing alarms. Where the hell is he?

He opens his eyes, and then remembers the Queen holding a knife to Spock's throat. Fuck. He jack knives upwards, his head screaming in protest, and takes a frantic look around. He's in medbay, and it's chaos.

Sitting up in their own beds beside him, are Nyota and Pavel. They don't notice him, unsurprisingly with everything else going on.

McCoy is at the centre of all of it, bellowing and gesticulating instructions that goes around him, while simultaneously inserting IV's and waving dermal regenerators, and moving so quickly it makes Hikaru's sensitive head spin even more.

The nurses are like fireflies, darting in and out of rooms with practiced precision and speed, focused and determined. One is preparing an Operating Theatre, another is helping Dr M'Benga scrub up, two more are holding Jim while he screams desperately and his biobed towards the one beside him, and Hikaru nearly screams himself when he sees what's in that biobed; Spock, completely immobile, emerald blood pouring from his neck. McCoy yells something at one of the nurses restraining Jim, who then snatches a hypo from a nearby table, and deftly deploys it into the Captain's neck. He continues to scream for a moment, before crashing completely bonelessly back into his pillows.

Then, McCoy is pushing Spock's bed into the OR, door slamming behind him. The immediate silence is eerie, and a violent contrast to the noise from just a second before. Hikaru nearly jumps out of his skin when, from behind, a nurse jabs a hypo into his neck. He turns to scowl at him, but before he knows it, he's been pushed back into a   
horizontal position.

"Just relax, Lieutenant."

The last thing he sees is Nyota and Pavel's concerned stare.

* * *

Hikaru not better the next time he fully wakes up. His head is hurting way less, but thankfully he doesn't feel drugged up and high either.

"Don't make me sedate you again," laughs a voice, and the nurse from before walks up to Hikaru's bedside. His badge says Stevens. 

"The Doctor'll be with you in a second, he's just finishing up on Lieutenant Uhura's last round on the bone regenerator. I'll get Ensign Chekov for you, he's been worried."

Hikaru smiles his thanks as the nurse briskly walks over to the ICU room, sticking his head around the door and calling out to Pavel, who bursts out, looking tired, with dramatic bruises marking his face, but otherwise ok.

"Hikaru!" He beams, running towards the bed.

"Watch those ribs!" Barks the nurse, but he's smiling.

"Zey are fine, Ed. How are you feeling Hikaru?"

Pavel plops down into the chair at Hikaru's bedside.

"Uh... fine actually. What the hell happened?"

"We haff been back from ze planet about a day and a half now."

"God, no wonder I feel rested," Hikaru smiles ruefully, "Go on."

"Vell, I only cracked some ribs, so I vas fine. Nyota's wrist vas broken, but it's almost fixed now. Your head vas bad, but I think zey vill let you out today."

"And... Spock? And Jim?"

"Zey say Meester Spock vas lucky. Ze Queen just missed ze carotid artery, so he needed surgery but he's fine now. He's on a meeting with ze Admirals at ze moment, but he'll be back soon. Ze Keptin is... not so good. The infection is bad."

Hikaru swallows. 

"He'll be ok Pav, I know it. What's going on with the planet, then?"

"I don't know," Pavel says, almost excitedly, "Spock and Nyota and I gave our reports, and Starfleet said zey would deal with it. I think that's vat the meeting Spock is in now is about."

Just as he says that, Nyota, Scotty, and M'Benga round the corner.

"Mr Sulu, good to see you up!" Smiles Scotty brightly.

"Nurse Stevens told me you're doing well, Lieutenant, so I'll take a look myself, and maybe we can discharge you before lunch." M'Benga says, checking the charts by Hikaru's bed.

The examination is quick; just a quick look at his eye's reactions, a few questions, and he's free to go.

"Where's McCoy?" Hikaru asks, once he's dressed, and they're all walking to the canteen.

"I convinced M'Benga to to sedate him," Nyota says drily, "he'd been in surgery for hours, with Spock and then with Kirk, and then sorted all of us out, stayed to discharge Spock, and then he was just sat with Kirk."

"He wouldn't go and rest," grins Scotty, "so Dr M'Benga persuaded him with a hypospray. He's on the couch in his office."

Hikaru laughs, and feels lighter than he has in days. He suddenly realises how hungry he is when he arrives at the replicator.

He's just finished his second helpings, when Spock appears, noticing them and heading their way. He looks a little pale, but alright really. There's a faint red line across his neck.

"Spock, how was it?" Asks Nyota as soon as he's close enough. He sits close to her.

"The briefing was... interesting." Spock manages, eyebrows fractionally higher than usual.

That's Spock speak for "Oh my God, have I got some juicy gossip for you".

"It appears that our meeting with the Zeearisians was in fact engineered from within Starfleet," Spock starts, to the stunned group, "you will all recall Admiral Veena Ze, who issued our orders for this mission to us with great enthusiasm? She falsified the records officiating Zeearis's wealth in Latinum, and also fabricated false mission logs establishing the Zeearisians as a safe, developed civilization."

"Oh my god," gasps Nyota, "is she secretly from Zeearis? How did she hide that?"

"No," clarifies Spock, "Admiral Ze is in fact entirely innocent. Communications were discovered, proving the blackmail of the Admiral by a Zeearisian cadet. Admiral Ze will not be court martialed, the cadet, however, faces full trial."

"What was the cadet blackmailing her with?" asks Hikaru interestedly.

"That was apparently too classified for disclosure," Spock says, but he looks amused, "I suspect it is something to do with the messages she has been sending to a Commander Jaxoye, USS Discovery, through the main Starfleet line, without the knowledge of her wife."

"I thought everyone knew zat?" Pavel laughs, and they all laugh with him.

"And the Zeearisians themselves?"

"Very little, Mr Scott. Starfleet will advise against future contact until further notice."

"It's stupid and unfair," Nyota grumbles, "but that's politics in a nutshell."

They've all finished eating by now, so they head back to Medbay.

* * *

Hikaru had almost forgotten about Jim, to his shame, and is suddenly nervous about the Captain's condition. Actually, everyone is looking a bit grim on the walk back to Sickbay. Maybe it's the thought of McCoy's rant when he wakes up, but he doesn't think so.

McCoy still isn't up yet when they get there. The blinds of his office are pulled almost the whole way down, except for a little crack at the bottom, through which they can see the doctor, crashed face first into the couch, snoring.

They keep going, filing into the ICU room and sitting down one at a time. Jim looks really bad.

He's intubated, multiple bags of blood and saline and medication hanging close, attached to bleeping machines displaying more readings than Hikaru thought possible. As pale as the sheets tucked around him, and breathing so shallowly it makes Hikaru occasionally panic that he's not breathing at all, the Captain looks all but dead. His fever is dangerously high now.

Pavel tells Hikaru a few days later, half crying over the vodka they're sharing, that the Captain's heart stopped twice, once on the operating table, once in recovery soon after, while Pavel was sat with him. 

They talk quietly, but there isn't much to say. McCoy comes in after an hour or so. He hasn't showered or eaten, but Hikaru knows Nyota will force him to do that too soon enough. He chews them out individually, but there's no heat in it. He fiddles with the equipment encapsulating Jim for a while, occasionally letting his hand rest gently on Jim's forehead for a moment, and then shoos then out so that he can change the dressings.

* * *

They occupy themselves for the next few hours with games in the rec room, a big of paperwork, a lot of aimless walking around, and when they come back to see Jim again, they're sent away by Nurse Stevens. They catch a glimpse of Jim thrashing in the bed, McCoy leaning over him, cupping his cheek, before another nurse slams the door shut.

"He's hallucinating," Ed tells them quietly, "we've started him on a new med now. It's aggressive, but it should bring down the fever."

It does, but it absolutely wipes him. They're shushed when they come back in the morning, to McCoy snoring in the plastic chair at his bedside, and Jim still and sedated, but looking a bit less dead. 

He's much the same the next few days, but as they slowly reduce the sedatives, and Jim cycles closer to consciousness, they catch the occasional twitch or slight movement. Three days after Hikaru wakes up, they take out the tube helping him breath, and unhook a couple of machines. 

The atmosphere gets a bit lighter after this, as they find out that in his sleep, Jim characteristically fidgets and sleep talks. They come back on the fifth day, and Nurse Stevens tells them brightly coming in that Jim woke up in the night, and he's awake again now, high as a kite.

He's certainly high. McCoy is sat next to him, looking more relaxed than he has in days, skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement. Jim is singing loudly and brightly, and Hikaru recognises neither the song or the language he's singing in, but it makes him smile.

Someone makes a holovid of the moment, that Hikaru watches whenever he feels down. He would put money on the fact that all the others do too.

* * *

They are scheduled an impromptu shore leave for two weeks later, which the Admirals swear is a coincidence, but Hikaru knows it's an unofficial apology.

* * *

Jim sets a blushing a Pavel up with Theena from communications, who Pavel's been crushing on for weeks. Turns out he was listening that night Pavel chatted away to him. Hikaru's never seen Pavel happier, and by default, Jim has a permanent sunny smile too.

* * *

Splashing in the warm sea, under the shining sun, heals any residual tension they're holding. He, Pavel, and Jim enjoy the sparkling water, while Scotty, Spock, McCoy, and Nyota lie back on the golden sand. 

In the evening, they head to a bar, and sit on the balcony watching the planet's twin suns set across the pink sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, I hope you've enjoyed the story. Lots of love! Xxx


End file.
